The Messenger
by shadrougeforever
Summary: A mysterious young girl named Chloe confronts the Chaotix to warn them about a threat that would probably destroy all of Mobius. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE KEY TO HELL**

That night at Shadow's house, Shadow was getting ready for bed. He looked into his mirror and behind him, he saw a black monster behind him. He didn't turn around and face him right away. He just stared at the monster, "Dark, what the hell do you want?"

"For a reason you don't know."

"Get out my house now!"

The demon crossed his arms, "How rude, Darkness."

He spun around and confronted him facing him in anger, "Don't call me that! Shut up and leave or I'll have to kick your ass!"

Dark grabbed both of his wrists tightly, "You're coming with me."

"In your dreams." His hands glowed yellow and a bright yellow light struck at Dark and hit him towards the wall on other side of the room. "Want some more?"

Dark slowly stood from the floor, "I don't want to fight you. I only want to talk."

Shadow lowered his clenched fists, "Fine, if you want to talk then lets talk here."

"No, I can't. I must bring you to my base."

Shadow refused to go with him, "I won't go."

Dark sighed, "Have it your way, Shadow. Don't come crawling to me once all your friends die from you."

Shadow all of a sudden started to listen to him, "What do you mean?"

Dark smirked a bit, "I can only tell you if you come with me."

Shadow had to think for a minute and soon he came up with his answer, "Fine, I'll go with you."

Dark walked over to him trying to look unarmed. He stood beside him, "Take us there with your fascinating powers."

Shadow closed his eyes, "Chaos Control!"

A green flash of light appeared and when it disappeared Shadow and Dark were gone.

That next day at the Chaotix, everyone was there except for one person.

Vector looked around, "Huh? Where's our second in command?"

"You mean Shadow? I have no idea", Espio shrugged.

Vector crossed his arms, "That hedgehog! He said he was going to come in today." He picked up his phone and began to dial the numbers.

"Maybe he was busy", Charmy thought.

"Yeah with Rouge", Espio joked.

Tonya glared at Espio, "Come on Es, don't joke around like that."

Vector slammed his receiver down on the phone, "Damn! He won't pick up!"

Rouge ran up to the group, "Have you guys seen Shadow?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"We don't know where he is. We figured he was with you", Tonya said.

"Well he's not. I just hope he's all right."

All of a sudden a bright white light was centered in the middle of the room blinding the group.

Once the light vanished, a young butterfly girl with long blue hair and wings stood in the middle of the room with a serious look on her face.

Charmy's eyes widened, "Who's that?"

All the mysterious girl said was, "6,6,6..."

Meanwhile at Dark's base, Shadow was standing around waiting for Dark to talk to him. All Dark was doing was walking around him. He finally got annoyed with this, so he began to speak, "What's this all about?"

Dark turned to him, "6,6,6."

"6,6,6? Isn't that the sign of the devil?"

Dark nodded, "Correct."

"That's in three days right?"

"Right."

"But what does this have to do with me?"

"You are Darkness, you can open the gate to hell upon Mobius. You are the key."

After hearing that Shadow felt that he didn't want to hear anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**CHLOE'S WARNING**

Shadow stood there not knowing what to say for a minute or two. He turned to Dark in confusion, "So you're saying that I can open the gate to hell?"

Dark slowly nodded.

The black hedgehog crossed his arms, "Then I won't do it."

Dark frowned, "You won't huh?" He placed his hand on his shoulder and suddenly Shadow felt kinda evil. Dark made an evil smile, "You will now obey me, Shadow. Transform into your demon form."

After Dark's request Shadow's eyes turned piercing red.

Back at the Chaotix everyone was stunned to see the beautiful young girl standing in the middle of the room.

Vector was puzzled about her appearing. 'Could she be a threat? She couldn't be. She looks so innocent.' "Who are you?" Vector asked.

The mysterious girl walked towards the group staring at every single one of them, "Where is he?"

Tonya was confused about the girl as well, "Who?"

"Darkness."

"Darkness?" Charmy looked over to Espio, "Isn't he the demon form of Shadow?"

Espio nodded, "That's right, but..." He looked over to the girl, "How did you know that?"

The girl sighed, "My name is Chloe and I've come to send a message. Shadow the Hedgehog is the key to hell and now him and Lord Dark is going to the Syherin Desert to do it."

"What!" Tonya shouted.

Rouge tilted her head to the floor, "Shadow..."

"Come on! We gotta stop him before it's too late!" Chloe shouted with panic.

Charmy flew up to her before she went anywhere, "Hey we could use the X-jet. It's a lot faster than walking."

The girl smiled, "Yes much better."

Later at the Syherin Desert, Dark and Darkness were ready to open the gate.

Dark looked over to Darkness, "You know what to do."

He nodded and held his hand with his strange birthmark on it towards the sky. The mark on his hand glowed a green color and the light shot towards the sky.

The weather in the sky was no longer sunny, now it was dark and cold.

Dark looked up at the little green hole in the sky and smiled evilly, "The gate is opening, but it won't be complete until three days."

Darkness looked over to him waiting for him to give him another order.

"You've done enough." Dark's eyes glowed redder than usual then they turned back to its original color.

Darkness then kneeled to the ground and started to change back into the black hedgehog he once was.

Behind him, Dark noticed he heard the X-jet. He looked over to the Chaotix getting out of the plane. He crossed his arms, "Too late, losers."

Vector walked up to him and cracked his knuckles, "Dark. Well what do you know."

"Challenging me to a fight, crocodile?"

Rouge ran over to Shadow and kneeled next to him. "Shadow, are you okay?"

He slightly nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh no!" Chloe shouted while staring at the little green light in the sky, "It's already done. The gate is opened and there's nothing we can do about it."

Charmy looked over to her, "Can we close it?"

Chloe sadly looked over to Charmy, "Within three days the gate will be completely opened", she said in a low voice just enough for Charmy to hear her. "The only way to close it is if we destroy the key that opened the gate."

Charmy looked over to Shadow slowly, "That means Shadow."

Shadow turned to Rouge, "What happened?"

Rouge pointed to the green light that was centered in the sky, "That's the gate to hell and Dark just forced you to open it."

Shadow hit the sand with his fist, "Damn! How dare he!" He stood from the ground and ran towards Dark with a red light coming from both of his hands, "Chaos Blast!" The red light hit Dark critically.

Dark fell to the ground bleeding all around his body.

Shadow stood in front him with his hand glowing a yellow color.

The demon began to laugh a bit, "You're too late. What good will this do to Mobius if you kill me?"

The hedgehog gritted his teeth, "Don't worry, we'll think of something." The light from his hand struck down at the demon killing him instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**THREE DAYS**

After Dark's demise, everyone had their eyes on the little green light in the sky which was the only light they saw within the darkness.

Shadow realized what he was forced to do and he felt guilty about it, "What have I done?"

Vector walked up behind him, "Just staring at it won't do any good. We have to get answers from Chloe."

Shadow turned to him, "Chloe? What's a Chloe?"

"Let's get on the X-jet and we'll give you the information back at the Chaotix."

He nodded, "Okay."

Then they all immediately left in the plane and headed to the Chaotix.

Later when everyone arrived back at the Chaotix, they were greeted by an unexpected guest.

Shadow's eyes widened, "No damn way!" He walked up to the red echidna in anger. "What the hell do you want, Knuckles?"

"Back at Angel Island the Master Emerald sensed something very bad, so I came to check on you guys", Knuckles said.

The black hedgehog crossed his arms, "We didn't ask for your help so screw yourself!"

"Shadow, stop acting like a baby!" Rouge shouted.

Vector knew Shadow and Knuckles would start a fight sooner or later so he tried to maintain order fast, "Come on guys, calm down. I know we're all scared and afraid what this gate to hell will do to us and our world. And this is why Chloe is here to tell us what to do." Vector turned to her, "Right?"

The butterfly nodded, "Of course, but the only way to close the gate is to destroy the one who opened it in the first place." She looked over to Shadow.

Shadow pointed to himself, "What? Me?"

She nodded slowly.

Shadow wasn't so comfortable about her plan, "Wait a minute, to close the gate you have to kill me!"

Chloe closed her eyes and looked to the floor, "I'm so sorry. I wish there was another way, but unfortunately there isn't."

Shadow never liked the idea of dying, but he had to do it to save everybody from the end of the world, "If there isn't nothing else to do then I'll do it." He took out his gun and set the barrel on the side of his head with his finger on the trigger.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

Rouge ran up to him and slapped the gun out of his hand, "Don't do it yet, we have three days left and besides I can't stand to see you kill yourself like that."

"But Rouge, if we want to end this we have to end this quick."

She embraced on his body, "I won't let you kill yourself. I want you around longer. We all do. We all want to spend time with you."

Shadow held her closer to him, "You're right what was I thinking."

Everyone sighed in relief except for Knuckles who wished he would've killed himself sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**ONLY IN TIME**

The next day was the second day and the gate to hell was getting bigger and bigger and soon it would open completely.

Later at the Chaotix, Shadow decided to spend the day with everyone. It was already too much that he had to die to save the planet, but what other way could he close the gate? It had to be done tomorrow and he and the guys wouldn't like it. He was in the main lobby taking with Vector for possibly the last time. "Vector, there are so many things that I need to tell you."

Somehow Vector already knew what he was going to say, "And you don't have to."

"I know but you were such a great guy and an even better leader. You always kept me in line even when I didn't like your ways of doing it. In some way you were kinda like a father to me...sorta."

"And you didn't make a bad second in command neither. I remember your first expression when you got that position like it was yesterday. That day you acted like you weren't ready and now look at yea."

He made a slight smile at the comment.

"I enjoyed having you around, Shad. You were the best."

After what Vector said, Shadow just immediately hugged him, "Vector! I'm going to miss you so much!"

Vector was surprised to see Shadow's behavior. He had never saw him act like this before, but he smiled, "I'll miss you too, Shadow."

Later Shadow had walked into the garage and found Charmy working on the X-jet. "Charmy?" He said as he approached him.

Charmy quickly spun around and smiled, "Captain Shadow! What are you doing here?"

"To talk to you, you silly bee."

Then it all came to him, "Oh yeah that's right. What do you want to talk about?"

"Tomorrow you know what goes on right?"

The bee's antennas flopped down, "Yeah, that's when you die. I'm not so happy about that."

Shadow placed his hand on his shoulder, "And nobody else is either. I hate the idea as much as everybody else."

The little bee started to have tears in his eyes, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah I'll miss you too, Charms. Just try not to miss me too much okay."

Charmy made a slight nod and smiled.

Later Shadow was sitting with Tonya on the green grass.

They were both silent and didn't know what to say to each other.

Tonya looked over to Shadow and noticed he was looking back at her. She immediately turned away from him.

Shadow was getting suspicious from her actions, "You know Ton, I'm going to die tomorrow. Don't you have anything to say to me before my death?"

She looked over to him once more, "I would but you would get mad."

"I won't get mad just tell me."

"Well I won't lie to you, but I think you were...a hot guy and you were always strong. You saved me so many times. I always thanked you, but I thought that sometimes that wasn't enough. You were always there for me when I was in trouble and I really appreciated that. So...are you mad?"

Shadow shook his head, "No, I get that a lot around woman. They always stare at my ass and it kinda creeps me out."

The purple cat laughed.

Shadow later met with Espio at his house and Espio was freaking out over Shadow's future death.

"This isn't right, Shad. There's gotta be another way", Espio said while he was walking in every place in his living room.

"But there is no other way. I have to die and that's the way it's going to be. I'm sorry."

All of a sudden he started to get angry at Shadow, "You seem so calm about this. Do you want to die so badly just to get away from us?"

"Espio, what are you talking about? I don't want to die and I don't want to do it to just get you out of my life."

He remained quiet for a second or two. He looked up at Shadow in sadness, "You're right Shadow, I'm sorry I didn't mean to...well it's just..."

"You're going to miss me."

The chameleon nodded slowly.

"Of course you're going to miss me and so will everybody else. You're not the only one." He watched as a tear fell from Espio's cheek and landed on the floor.

Espio tried his best to hold back his tears, but it was no use. He ran up to the hedgehog and hugged him, "You're my best friend, Shad and I'll miss you."

"So will I, Es."

Later Charmy was walking in a field of white floors and he saw a blue haired butterfly kneeling on the ground picking flowers. He walked up to her with curiosity, "What are you doing?"

"Gathering flowers for Shadow's funeral", she answered.

"You know, Chloe. It seems to me you want Shadow to die. Are you sure you're not from some evil dimension and was sent here to promote Shadow to kill himself?"

Chloe gasped and turned to him in shock, "Charmy, what a horrible thing to say. I would never do something so cruel. Even though I have never met him, I still wish not to kill anybody. Shadow seems like a very nice person. I hate this idea as much as everybody else, but it has to be done...to save the world."

It made Charmy feel bad to accuse Chloe for the things he said, "I'm sorry, Chloe. I didn't mean that honest. You really do seem like a very nice, kind, beautiful girl."

Chloe blushed at his comment, "Oh you think I'm beautiful?"

Charmy realized what he said and started to blush of embarrassment, "I didn't! Well I did! I mean!"

Later Shadow was walking around the lake trying to find Rouge to say his last words to her. Soon he found her sitting on the short grass laughing with Knuckles. He clenched his fists as he saw them together. He just stared at them with anger. He wanted to do something, but he decided to leave them alone. He turned and sadly walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**SACRIFICE**

The next day was Shadow's final day. He wished there was some other way, but it was the only way. He went to the lake to find Rouge, but she wasn't there. He wanted to talk to her next, but it seemed that she was more interested in Knuckles than him. He decided to use Chaos Control to warp to her house. He shut his eyes and shouted, "Chaos Control!" A green light appeared and once it faded he was gone.

Meanwhile at Rouge's house, Rouge was laying on her bed sad that Shadow hadn't talked to her yet and today was his last day with her. Tears started to appear in her eyes. "Damn that hedgehog! If he doesn't want to spend time with me then I just don't care about him anymore!" She shouted. She was then interrupted when a green light had appeared in the center of her room. When the light weakened, Shadow stood there facing her. "Rouge?"

Rouge turned away from him, "Go away!"

The hedgehog approached her slowly, "No way. I haven't talked to you yet."

She looked over to him with tears still in her eyes, "You want to be with me?"

He nodded, "Of course I do." He walked over to the window and stared at the sun. "I always wanted to be with you. Even now, though you do know this is the last time we can ever see each other."

Rouge slowly go out of bed and approached Shadow hugging him from behind, "I love you and I don't want this to happen to you", she said softly.

He turned around and kissed her forehead, "Me neither."

She placed her hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes, "Shadow, I want it...just once more."

He took her hand and led her to her bed.

As she sat on the bed, she allowed Shadow to remove her clothes.

Later at the Syherin Desert, everybody was sadly waiting for Shadow's appearance.

Chloe was staring at the green light bursting through the sky until Shadow came with Rouge.

He walked up to Chloe, "I'm here."

"Are you ready?" She asked.

He took a deep breath, "Yes." He truly wasn't.

"You have a choice. Either you commit suicide or someone else kills you."

Shadow looked over to the rest of the group and found Rouge, 'I can't kill myself in front of Rouge.'

Knuckles eagerly waited for an answer. He wanted to volunteer to kill him. He wanted to do that his whole life, but if he did that Rouge probably wouldn't want to even see him again.

"I'll do it", Rouge said sadly as she pulled out her handgun and walked up to Shadow. "Is it okay with you?"

"Sure just do it."

She walked closer and embraced him. She kissed him on his lips with sadness as tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you", she whispered.

"I love you too."

She broke away from him and pointed the gun at his head. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. She heard the gunshot fire. She opened her eyes and saw Shadow laying on the ground with blood coming from his head. She dropped her gun, kneeled to the ground and started crying.

Everyone was sad about his death.

Chloe looked in the sky and saw the green light fading. She turned to the rest of the group, "Look everyone, the gate is closing."

At that time everyone should've been happy, but without Shadow they weren't so thrilled.

Knuckles helped Rouge off the ground, "Come on Rouge, we gotta go."

Rouge just stood there with tears still in her eyes. All of a sudden a white light appeared around her and she didn't see anyone else within the brightness except for a black hedgehog with angel wings on his back smiling at her. He walked up to her and hugged her, "Thanks, Rouge."

"Shadow", she sobbed.

"Thanks to you my demonic powers are gone and my soul has been cleansed."

"Please come back to us", she begged.

He shook his head sadly, "I can't do that, but always remember I'll be watching over all of you especially my new family." He kissed her once more and disappeared.

Rouge watched as he faded. She looked down at her stomach and touched it lightly. She smiled as tears ran down her cheeks.

**N/A: My birthday was on the 12th of June and I'm officially 15 years old now! Me happy! Oh yeah and the story, don't worry Shadow will come back in the next fic so be patient!**


End file.
